Chapter 0-All begin like this
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new love is born...After an episodic meeting


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 0**

 **ΠΩΣ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΣΑΝ ΟΛΑ**

Καλοκαίρι…Ο Neo είχε αρχίσει να ξαναφτιάχνει τη ζωή του στην Ιαπωνία και φρόντισε να κάνει νέες φιλίες. Με την Usagi είχαν αρχίσει να δένονται σιγά-σιγά. Η ευθυμία της και το αυθόρμητο του χαρακτήρα της τον έκανε να χαμογελάει που και που αλλά η θύμηση του ότι είχε περάσει και τον ανάγκασε να παρατήσει τα πάντα αναζητώντας από την αρχή τη μοίρα του, δεν τον άφηναν να δείξει τον πραγματικό του εαυτό.

Μια Παρασκευή λοιπόν ξύπνησε ως συνήθως για να πάει το πρωί στο σχολείο του. Η σχολική στολή ήταν εφιάλτης γι αυτόν αλλά δεν έλεγε τίποτα κι έκανε απλά υπομονή ώσπου να τελειώσει η μέρα και να την ξεφορτωθεί. Αυτός έφτασε κανονικά στην ώρα του και περίμενε, σε αντίθεση με την Usagi που συνήθιζε να αργεί.

Ειδικά σήμερα της συνέβη κάτι άσχημο που παραλίγο να της κοστίσει τη ζωή πρόωρα. Καθώς βάδιζε κι αυτή, η προσοχή της αποσπάστηκε για άγνωστη αιτία και βρέθηκε στη μέση του δρόμου. Εκεί ένα αυτοκίνητο που έτρεχε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα θα την έκοβε στα δύο αν την ύστατη στιγμή δεν πεταγόταν ένα άλλο κορίτσι και να τη γλιτώσει ρισκάροντας τη δική της ζωή. Όταν όλα ήταν εντάξει πλέον, της είπε:  
-Πρόσεχε λίγο περισσότερο. Παραλίγο να σκοτωθείς.

Μετά έφυγε όπως ήταν αλλά η μικρή ξανθιά δεν μπορούσε να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια της από πάνω της. Ειδικά από το σκουλαρίκι σε σχήμα τριαντάφυλλου που είχε στα αυτιά της.

-Τι όμορφη που είναι…Και το άρωμά της μύριζε τόσο ωραία…Είπε στον εαυτό της.

Δεν έχασε όμως άλλο χρόνο κι έφυγε αμέσως.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα στο διάλειμμα πια, ο Neo και η Usagi συναντήθηκαν για πρώτη φορά σήμερα κι εκείνος της είπε:

-Τι θα γίνει με σένα…; Κάθε μέρα τα ίδια θα έχουμε…;

-Άργησα πάλι ε; Του είπε γελώντας.

-Εσύ τι λες; Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος στον ίδιο τόνο πια.

-Άσε τι έπαθα σήμερα δε θα το πιστέψεις.

-Τι έπαθες;

-Παραλίγο να με χτυπήσει αυτοκίνητο καθώς ερχόμουν.

-Σοβαρά;! Είσαι εντάξει όμως έτσι δεν είναι;

-Ευτυχώς ναι. Με έσωσε ένα κορίτσι.

-Α ναι; Και πως ήταν; Ήταν όμορφη;

-Ναι πολύ. Θυμάμαι είχε καστανά μαλλιά προς το κόκκινο θα έλεγα, πράσινα μάτια και φορούσε κάτι σκουλαρίκια που μου άρεσαν πάρα πολύ…

-Πράσινα μάτια ε; Μάλιστα…

-Σου αρέσουν τα πράσινα μάτια…; Τον ρώτησε σε πονηρό ύφος.

-Τρελαίνομαι. Της απάντησε εκείνος έχοντας μπει στο νόημα.

Όμως η συζήτησή τους διεκόπη καθώς ένας φίλος του ήρθε και τον πήρε μαζί του. Έτσι η Usagi έμεινε μόνη της και πήγε να γυρίσει κι αυτή στην τάξη. Καθώς όμως σηκώθηκε κι έκανε ένα βήμα, έπεσε πάλι πάνω σε κάποιον. Για την ακρίβεια σε κάποια:

-Πρόσεχε που πας. Της είπε.

Και προχώρησε μπροστά.

-Δεν μπορεί…Είναι μαθήτρια στο σχολείο μας…; Τώρα θα ήρθε αλλιώς θα την έβλεπα. Δείχνει απίθανη πάντως. Είπε τότε καθώς σκεφτόταν πάλι το πρωινό περιστατικό.

Στο τρίτο διάλειμμα αποφάσισε να καθίσει μέσα στην τάξη και να φάει το γεύμα που είχε φέρει μαζί της. Όμως κανείς δεν τολμούσε να την πλησιάσει. Οι φήμες ότι είχε αφύσικη μυϊκή δύναμη και πως την είχαν αποβάλει από το προηγούμενο σχολείο της λόγω ενός καβγά έδιναν κι έπαιρναν. Γι αυτό το λόγο δεν είχε και πολλές παρέες.

Ακόμα όμως κι αν αυτές οι φήμες ήταν αληθινές, η αρχηγός της ομάδας ήθελε να τη γνωρίσει από κοντά. Ο Neo δεν την είχε δει ακόμα αλλά αν γινόταν αυτό…Η ιστορία έμελλε να αλλάξει. Μέχρι τότε όμως η Usagi προχώρησε διακριτικά και την παρακολούθησε καθώς είχε αρχίσει να τρώει. Το φαί δεν ήταν δυνατόν να την κάνει να αντισταθεί κι έτσι αποκαλύφθηκε χωρίς να το θέλει μπροστά της:  
-Συγνώμη….Της είπε γελώντας αμήχανα.

-Εσύ είσαι από το πρωί. Βέβαια σε θυμάμαι. Δε χρειάζεται όμως να πετάγεσαι έτσι. Της απάντησε τότε και πήγε να φάει. Αλλά δεν πρόλαβε μιας και η Usagi είχε μείνει στη θέση της κοιτώντας εκστασιασμένη:  
-Πολύ νόστιμο φαίνεται αυτό! Είπε.

-Ε….Ναι μάλλον. Θα ήθελες λίγο;

-Αλήθεια…;! Αν κι εγώ δεν τρώω πολύ…! Είπε τότε χαρούμενη και κάθισε δίπλα της με μια κίνηση. Έπειτα πήρε ότι της έδωσε και όταν το έφαγε είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν νοστιμότατο!

-Ναι ε; Είναι πολύ εύκολο να το φτιάξεις.

-Σοβαρά;! Όλα αυτά τα έκανες εσύ;: Της είπε η Usagi κατάπληκτη.

-Εγώ.

-Απίστευτό! Και το κουτί που τα βάζεις είναι κι ατό πολύ χαριτωμένο. Από πού το ήρες;

-Το βρήκα στο παλιό μου σπίτι.

-Κατάλαβα. Και τα σκουλαρίκια σου είναι πολύ όμορφα ξέρεις.

-Ευχαριστώ…Ξέρεις δεν έχω πολύ καιρό που ήρθα εδώ. Θα μπορούσες να με βοηθήσεις να μάθω αυτήν την πόλη;

-Μα φυσικά.

-Ξέρεις όλοι εδώ με φοβούνται και δε μου μιλάνε. Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί…

-Τι βλακείες είναι αυτές; Ποιος θα φοβόταν ένα κορίτσι σαν εσένα; Θα τα έχουν χάσει τελείως. Αλήθεια πώς σε λένε;

-Makoto Kino είναι το όνομά μου.

-Κι εγώ είμαι η Usagi Tsukino. Χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω. Της είπε κι έδωσε το χέρι.

-Κι εγώ. Της απάντησε ανταποδίδοντας.

-Εγώ θα σε βοηθήσω σε ότι θέλεις. Μη μου πεις μόνο για διάβασμα. Τη διαβεβαίωσε η Usagi γελώντας.

-Ωραία.

Έτσι τελείωσε η σχολική μέρα και οι μαθητές έφευγαν το μεσημέρι. Έτσι έφευγε κι ο Neo με την Usagi να έρχεται κρυφά από πίσω του:  
-Γεια σου. Του είπε χαριτωμένα πιάνοντάς τον από τη μέση.

-Πότε ήρθες; Ούτε που σε είδα. Της είπε τότε αυτός καταφέρνοντας τελικά κάτι να πει.

-Σπίτι πας;

-Ε ναι…Είμαι λίγο κουρασμένος. Εδώ τα μαθήματα είναι κουραστικά.

-Αλήθεια έχεις τακτοποιηθεί επιτέλους;

-Ναι είμαι εντάξει τώρα. Το σπίτι μου μοιάζει με σπίτι τώρα.

-Ξέρεις έμαθα κάτι και θα ήθελα να σε προειδοποιήσω γι αυτό.

-Τι έμαθες.

-Εδώ και μια εβδομάδα έχει εμφανιστεί μια συμμορία που αποτελείται από πέντε κορίτσια. Όλα τα αγόρια της περιοχής την τρέμουν.

-Και γιατί αυτό;

Από ότι άκουσα αυτή η ομάδα τα βάζει με όποιο αγόρι βρεθεί μπροστά της. Δεν ξέρω το λόγο αλλά κανένας δεν έχει καταφέρει να τα βάλει μαζί τους. Σε παρακαλώ πρόσεχε.

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα τις κανονίσω εγώ.

-Μα γι αυτό ανησυχώ. Αν τελικά αναμετρηθείς μαζί τους, σε παρακαλώ μη χρησιμοποιήσεις τις δυνάμεις σου. Δεν αξίζει τον κόπο να πληγωθούν. Μου το υπόσχεσαι;

-Εντάξει σου το υπόσχομαι. Εσένα δε μπορεί να σου αρνηθεί κανείς τίποτα. Της είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Ωραία. Θα σε δω αύριο λοιπόν εντάξει;

-Έγινε. Της απάντησε ο Neo και συνέχισε το δρόμο του για το σπίτι. Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να πάει και πολύ μακριά. Η τύχη του τον έφερε πάνω στην αρχηγό της ομάδας αυτής:  
-Τελικά κανείς δεν προσέχει πού πάει εδώ πέρα!

-Συγγνώμη δε σε είδα. Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί ο Neo.

-Δε νομίζω ότι καθαρίζεις με μια συγγνώμη μόνο μεγάλε.

-Δηλαδή τι θέλεις τώρα; Να πλακωθούμε στο ξύλο;! Μη δοκιμάζεις την υπομονή μου μικρή!

-Αλλιώς τι θα κάνεις; Τον προκάλεσε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Όπως θες! Εσύ όμως το ζήτησες να το θυμάσαι!

-Θα σε κανονίσω! Κάτι αγοράκια σαν εσένα δεν αξίζουν τίποτα μπροστά μας!

-Τι;! «μας»; ! Μη μου πεις ότι εσύ είσαι η αρχηγός της ομάδας που άκουσα τώρα τελευταία!

-Ναι εγώ είμαι και λοιπόν; Τώρα που έπεσες στο δρόμο μου να σε κάνω κι εσένα σκόνη!

-Θα το δούμε! Της είπε τότε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα αλλά ήταν εμφανές πως η ομορφιά αυτού του κοριτσιού, του είχε πάρει κάπως το μυαλό. Παρόλα αυτά δεν έχασε τη συγκέντρωσή του καθώς απέφυγε την πρώτη επίθεση εναντίον του με την αντίπαλό του να αστοχεί και να χάνει την ισορροπία της πέφτοντας κάτω.

-Ώστε με προκαλείς λοιπόν…Δεν είναι και τόσο καλή ιδέα ξέρεις! Εμπρός! Σειρά σου!

-Δε με τρομάζεις! Θα σε νικήσω κι εσένα! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με τον Neo να πηδάει από πάνω της κι αυτή να ξαναδοκιμάζει αλλά οι συνεχείς κι επανειλημμένες γροθιές της σταματούσαν πάνω στα χέρια του.

Παρά την αποτελεσματικότητά της συνέχισε και η τελευταία μπουνιά τον πέτυχε στο πρόσωπο. Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό τον κλώτσησε δυνατά στο στομάχι και στη συνέχεια τον κουτούλησε το ίδιο δυνατά αναγκάζοντάς τον να φτύσει αίμα από το στόμα με μια ακόμα κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι.

Τότε ο Neo σηκώθηκε πάλι πάνω εμφανώς εκνευρισμένος και της είπε:  
-Εντάξει μικρή! Αυτό ήταν! Αν θες να με προκαλέσεις, μπορείς! Αλλά σου υπόσχομαι ότι αυτή η μάχη θα είναι η τελευταία σου! Έκανες ένα τραγικό λάθος και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις με τη ζωή σου!

Κι αφού σκούπισε το αίμα από το στόμα του, πέρασε αυτός τώρα στην επίθεση κι αφού πρώτα απέφυγε τη δική της, τη χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και μετά τη χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα του πετώντας την κάτω βίαια. Τώρα ήταν η δική του σειρά κι αφού την έπιασε με το αριστερό χέρι από τα μαλλιά, με το δεξί άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με συνεχή κι ανελέητα χτυπήματα στο πρόσωπο. Κι όταν χόρτασε να τη σφυροκοπά, την πέταξε κάτω. Έπειτα στάθηκε από πάνω της και άπλωσε το χέρι του με κόκκινες αστραπές να ξεπηδάνε από αυτό:  
-Τι κρίμα…Πάει χαμένη η ικανότητά σου…Αντίο….!

Κι ετοιμάστηκε να την αποτελειώσει. Όμως μια φωνή τον σταμάτησε:

-ΟΧΙ NEO ΜΗΝ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ!

Στην πραγματικότητα δεν είχε σκοπό να την καταστρέψει φυσικά αλλά η φωνή τον σταμάτησε και η Makoto βρήκε την ευκαιρία να φύγει για να σωθεί.

Αυτή που φώναξε δεν ήταν άλλη από την Usagi. Ευτυχώς δεν είχε δει με ποιον τα είχε βάλει ο φίλος της αλλά και πάλι του είπε:

-Μα τρελάθηκες τελείως;! Τι ήσουν έτοιμος να κάνεις;! Ποιον πήγες να καταστρέψεις εκεί;!\

-Μη φοβάσαι. Δεν είχα σκοπό να την καταστρέψω.

-Να ΤΗΝ καταστρέψεις είπε; Μη μου πεις ότι τα έβαλες με την αρχηγό της συμμορίας;

-Ακριβώς με αυτήν. Όμως οφείλω να παραδεχτώ ότι ήταν πολύ όμορφη. Κρίμα να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Εσύ όμως πώς βρέθηκες εδώ;

-Άκουσα τις φωνές και ήρθα. Αλλά δεν πρόλαβα να δω ποια ήταν. Τέλος πάντων τη Δευτέρα σου έχω μία έκπληξη στο σχολείο. Γνώρισα ένα κορίτσι που ήρθε τώρα με μεταγραφή. Θες να τη γνωρίσεις κι εσύ;

-Γιατί όχι…Απάντησε εκείνος πρόθυμα

-Ωραία. Θα την δεις τη Δευτέρα λοιπόν στο σχολείο.

-Εντάξει. Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έφυγε γιατί είχε ήδη αργήσει. Τη Δευτέρα λοιπόν το σχέδιο μπήκε σε εφαρμογή. Η Usagi συνάντησε ξανά τη νέα της φίλη και μπήκαν μαζί στην αυλή:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου το Σαββατοκύριακο, βρήκα τα μαγαζιά που έψαχνα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Α παραλίγο να το ξεχάσω. Θα ήθελα να γνωρίσεις ένα φίλο μου, κι αυτός ήρθε στην πόλη πρόσφατα.

-Το αγόρι σου είναι;

-Όχι όχι… Είμαστε φίλοι μόνο. Είναι λίγο εκκεντρικός αλλά κατά βάθος είναι πολύ καλός.

-Ας τον δούμε λοιπόν.

-Περίμενε εδώ τότε. Πάω να τον φέρω αμέσως. Της είπε η Usagi κι έτρεξε να βρει τον Neo χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Δε χρειάστηκε να ψάξει και πολύ να τον βρει, ήταν στα σκαλιά μπροστά από την είσοδο και διάβαζε. Βλέποντάς τον, του είπε:

-Εδώ είσαι; Μπορείς να έρθεις λίγο μαζί μου σε παρακαλώ;

-Να έρθω αλλά τι τρέχει;

-Θα σου γνωρίσω τη φίλη μου που σου έλεγα.

-Α ναι; Έρχομαι αμέσως. Είπε τότε ο Neo και την ακολούθησε. Όταν έφτασε, η Makoto είχε την πλάτη γυρισμένη και δεν μπορούσε να δει το πρόσωπό της. Τότε η Usagi έκανε τις συστάσεις:

-Να σας συστήσω λοιπόν. Από εδώ ο φίλος μου ο Neo…

Όταν γύρισε και τον είδε, αλλά κι εκείνος όταν είδε το πρόσωπό της, αρχικά πάγωσαν και οι δυο στη θέση τους. Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα εκνευριστικής σιωπής, τα αίματα άναψαν με τον Neo να λέει:

-Δεν μπορεί…! ΜΕΧΡΙ ΚΙ ΕΔΩ ΜΕ ΚΥΝΗΓΑΣ;!

-Ε όχι! ΠΑΛΙ ΕΣΥ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΜΟΥ!

-Μια στιγμή παιδιά. Γνωρίζεστε…; Προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει τα πνεύματα η Usagi.

-Αν γνωριζόμαστε λέει! Της είπε τότε η Makoto νευριασμένη.

-Δε μου γλυτώνεις αυτή τη φορά θα σε ψήσω σαν κοτόπουλο! Της είπε κι ο Neo στο ίδιο ύφος με τους κεραυνούς να ξεπετάγονται πάλι.

-Μα ηρεμήστε τέλος πάντων! Δεν κάνει να τρώγεστε έτσι! Προσπάθησε ξανά η Usagi.

-Να ηρεμήσω;! Πλάκα μου κάνεις έτσι; Γιατί μόνο για πλάκα μπορώ να το πάρω να μου ζητάς να γίνω φίλος μαζί της!

-Μα Neo…

-Τίποτα! Φεύγω αυτή τη στιγμή…!

Κι έτσι έφυγε πριν η κατάσταση ξεφύγει τελείως από τον έλεγχο αλλά πάρα πολύ θυμωμένος.

-Συγγνώμη γι αυτό…Δεν περίμενα να γίνουν έτσι τα πράγματα. Προσπάθησε τότε η Usagi να δικαιολογηθεί.

-Δεν πειράζει. Έχω συνηθίσει πια.

-Πες μου όμως γιατί σε μισεί τόσο πολύ; Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ ότι του έκανες εσύ κάτι

-Όταν ήρθες προχτές, τα είχε βάλει μαζί μου πριν από λίγο.

-Σοβαρά; Μα αυτό σημαίνει ότι εσύ είσαι η αρχηγός της συμμορίας αυτής…ς Δεν πιστεύω στα αυτιά μου.

-Δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζεις. Δεν κάνουμε επίθεση στα αγόρια επειδή τα μισούμε. Δεν έχει καμία σχέση αυτό. Μισούμε τα αγόρια που φέρονται άσχημα στα κορίτσια και τα κοροϊδεύουν, αυτά που τα πληγώνουν για να περάσουν εκείνα καλά. Καταλαβαίνεις τι εννοώ έτσι;

-Ναι καταλαβαίνω. Και πιστεύεις ότι ο Neo είναι σαν αυτά τα αγόρια…;

-Δεν ξέρω…Όμως δεν έγινε έτσι ακριβώς. Ήταν κι αυτός αφηρημένος και μετά η λογομαχία ξέφυγε από τον έλεγχο και πιαστήκαμε στα χέρια. Βέβαια δεν ήταν και η καλύτερή μου γιατί με νίκησε σχετικά εύκολα.

-Δε με παραξενεύει αυτό. Όμως πρέπει να σου πω μερικά πράγματα γι αυτόν γιατί μπορεί να τον έχεις παρεξηγήσει. Όπως σου είπα και στην αρχή μπορεί να είναι λίγο παράξενος αλλά είναι καλός κατά βάθος.

Και στη συνέχεια της είπε όλη του την ιστορία.

-Μα…Δεν τα ήξερα όλα αυτά…κατάφερε να πει τότε η Mako όταν άκουσε την ιστορία του.

-Είδες που σου έλεγα; Είναι κι αυτός απογοητευμένος όπως κι εσύ…Γι αυτό ήρθε εδώ στην Ιαπωνία και προσπαθεί να ξαναφτιάξει τη ζωή του. Τι θα έλεγες λοιπόν να ξαναδοκιμάσουμε; Δε μου αρέσει οι φίλοι μου να είναι τσακωμένοι…

-Εντάξει ας είναι…Ας δούμε…Απάντησε τότε και την επόμενη μέρα κιόλας το απόγευμα αρχηγός της ομάδας αποφάσισε να δοκιμάσει ξανά. Τους κάλεσε ξανά για μια βόλτα οι τρεις τους. Μιας και ήταν αρχές καλοκαιριού, πήγαν να φάνε ένα παγωτό να δροσιστούν λίγο. Τότε η Usagi δοκίμασε ξανά:

-Λοιπόν ας το δοκιμάσουμε πάλι. Από εδώ η Makoto Kino.

-Χάρηκα. Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έδωσε το χέρι του. Τώρα το κλίμα ήταν πιο ήρεμο όμως κάτι απροσδόκητο συνέβη και στους δύο όταν έδωσε το χέρι του…Μια μνήμη…Μια αρχαία μνήμη έπαιξε στο μυαλό του. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι ήταν αλλά μπορούσε να το νιώσει.

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα…; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Mako παίρνοντας το χέρι της.

-Όχι…Δεν ήταν τίποτα…Είπε τότε εκείνος κουνώντας το κεφάλι του δεξιά-αριστερά αλλά ήταν εμφανές πως κάτι είδε.

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα…; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Makoto παίρνοντας το χέρι της.

-Όχι…Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Απάντησε τότε εκείνος κουνώντας το κεφάλι του δεξιά-αριστερά. Αλλά δε ξεγελούσε κανέναν…:  
«Τι ήταν αυτό…Τι ήταν εκείνη η οπτασία που είδα…;»

Όμως κι εκείνη συμπεριφερόταν περίεργα. Όμως είχε καταφέρει να το κρύψει επιμελώς. Ένα πάντως ήταν το βέβαιο. Σαν να της χτυπούσε την πόρτα το παρελθόν…

-Είσαι εντάξει Mako; Τη ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Ναι…Αλλά πρέπει να φύγω με συγχωρείτε…Είπε τότε εκείνη κι έφυγε αμέσως σαν τρελή.

-Μα τι έγινε τώρα δεν καταλαβαίνω…παρατήρησε ο Neo και πράγματι δε φαινόταν να καταλαβαίνει.

-Ούτε κι εγώ. Όμως σίγουρα κάτι έγινε. Τι έπαθες όμως εσύ όταν της έδωσες το χέρι…;

-Είδα κάτι…Κάτι σαν ανάμνηση…Είδα ένα κάστρο…Και μια φιγούρα να με καλεί…

-Και ποια ήταν αυτή η φιγούρα.

-Δεν ξέρω…Τα έχω εντελώς χαμένα…Ποιος είμαι….; Από το πουθενά προέκυψαν ένα σωρό αναπάντητα ερωτήματα…Ποιο είναι το παρελθόν μου…;

-Θα τα βρούμε όλα μη φοβάσαι…Μπορώ να σου πω κι εγώ κάτι. Πρόκειται για τη Makoto.

-Σε ακούω.

-Πριν έρθει εδώ, στο παλιό της σχολείο, υπήρχε ένα αγόρι που της άρεσε. Όμως αυτός την κορόιδεψε. Της είχε πει ότι την αγαπούσε αλλά ήταν ένα μεγάλο ψέμα. Από τότε έχει απογοητευτεί και δεν πιστεύει κανέναν πια. Δε σου επιτέθηκε επειδή δε σε συμπαθεί, αλλά επειδή πίστεψε πως κι εσύ ήσουν σαν αυτούς που υπάρχουν εκεί έξω.

-Κατάλαβα…Αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι δεν αξίζω τέτοια συμπεριφορά…Απάντησε εκείνος.

Έτσι κύλισε η μέρα κι ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει από το μυαλό του ούτε το όραμά του, ούτε τα λόγια της Usagi. Είχε ανήσυχο ύπνο μιας και σκεφτόταν πολύ έντονα τα παραπάνω και δεν ηρεμούσε.

Τα μεσάνυχτα πια, ένας απρόσμενος επισκέπτης του χτύπησε την πόρτα. Όταν άνοιξε, είδε τη Sailor Moon από πίσω:

-Τι συμβαίνει; Γιατί είσαι εδώ; Τη ρώτησε.

-Έλα γρήγορα. Σε χρειαζόμαστε! Του απάντησε εκείνη κι έφυγαν μαζί.

-Μα πού με πας; Τη ρώτησε πάλι. Κι εκείνη του έδειξε στο πάρκο αυτό που ήθελε. Ένας δαίμονας είχε εμφανιστεί. Συγκεκριμένα ένας μάγος με δύο κεφάλια τελείως παραμορφωμένα, γνωστός σαν Απρόσωπος Μάγος και απειλούσε τη ζωή της Mako. Την ίδια στιγμή εμφανίζονταν και η Amy με τη Rei για βοήθεια.

-Ας αλλάξουμε! Πρέπει να τη σώσουμε! Είπε τότε o Neo.

 **-MOON PRISM POWER!**

 **-MERCURY POWER!**

 **-MARS POWER!**

 **-MAKE UP!**

Τέλος μεταμορφώθηκε και ο Neo χρησιμοποιώντας τις δικές του δυνάμεις και η σύγκρουση δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει:

-Θα σας καταστρέψω τώρα θνητοί! Είπε ο Απρόσωπος Μάγος και me τα μαγικά του δημιούργησε σύγχυση στις Πολεμίστριες εμποδίζοντάς τις να δουν αλλά όταν η επίθεση εξασθένησε, η Sailor Mars επιτέθηκε με τη δύναμη της φωτιάςχωρίς ωστόσο να πετύχει το στόχο της.

-Εξαφανίστηκε! Είπε τότε μετά την ολοκλήρωση της επίθεσης.

-Δεν μπορείτε να με σταματήσετε! Είπε τότε κι άρπαξε τη Mako από το λαιμό αφαιρώντας της τη ζωτική ενέργεια αργά και βασανιστικά. Βλέποντάς τα αυτά, οι μνήμες του παρελθόντος γίνονταν πιο έντονες προκαλώντας σύγχυση στο μυαλό του Neo αλλά ταυτόχρονα ο θυμός του αυξανόταν κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε…Αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιδράσει. Αυτό θα γινόταν μέχρι ο μάγος να κλέψει όλη της τη ζωτική δύναμη αφήνοντάς την να πέσει αναίσθητη στο έδαφος. Αυτό έκανε την οργή του, σε συνδυασμό με τις μνήμες του, να ξεσπάσει:  
-Πώς…τολμάς….! **ΑΥΤΗ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΜΑΚΟ ΜΟΥ!**

Αυτή η έκρηξη οργής προκάλεσε ξανά την απόλυτη μεταμόρφωσή του με ρήγματα να σκίζουν το έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια του. Με το που έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και την οργή να τον πλημμυρίζει από πάνω ως κάτω, ο ουρανός είχε πάρει ένα τρομακτικό μαύρο χρώμα και κεραυνοί έπεφταν γύρω του, η γη σειόταν μανιασμένα και ορισμένα κομμάτια από το έδαφος ξεκολλούσαν κι αιωρούνταν στον αέρα, μάλιστα κάποια από αυτά διαλύονταν κιόλας. Δεν ήταν όμως μόνο αυτό, τον ίδιο είχε αρχίσει να τον καλύπτει μια κόκκινη λάμψη σε όλο του το σώμα και το επίπεδο δύναμής του μεγάλωνε με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, ξαφνικά μια κόκκινη αστραπή τον χτύπησε και τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο με το περιεχόμενό της.

Ήταν μια άγρια μεταμόρφωση, ένα άγριο ξύπνημα που είχε έρθει από τον πόνο της απώλειας, δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως ακόμα...Όταν οι κεραυνοί υποχώρησαν από πάνω του, ξεπετάγονταν από το εσωτερικό του και η κίτρινη λάμψη που τον είχε κάλυψε εξακολουθούσε να υπάρχει. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η μυϊκή του μάζα είχε διπλασιαστεί μεγαλώνοντας κάπως το μέγεθός του. Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει:  
-ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ! Φώναξε με θυμό καθώς ορμούσε στον Απρόσωπο Μάγο δεχόμενος από αυτόν μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο. Όμως τίποτα δεν τον σταματούσε τώρα. Μη νιώθοντας το παραμικρό, ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα και το συνόδεψε με μια δυνατή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπό του μάγου και μετά με τρεις διαδοχικές μπουνιές με όση δύναμη είχε εκείνη τη στιγμή. Τέλος ολοκλήρωσε το πρώτο μέρος της επίθεσής του με την πιο δυνατή του γροθιά στο στομάχι κάνοντάς τον αρκετά πίσω.

Όμως αυτό δεν του έφτανε. Συνέχισε στον ίδιο μανιασμένο ρυθμό με το μάγο να μην μπορεί να αντισταθεί στα χτυπήματα του Neo και τη μαγεία του να μη μπορεί να βοηθήσει…Όταν τον έφερε εκεί που ήθελε, ετοίμασε το τελικό του χτύπημα:  
 **-ΠΕΘΑΝΕΕΕΕΕΕΕ!** Του φώναξε και οι Κόκκινες Αστραπές που έφυγαν από τα χέρια του, έπεσαν πάνω του και τον εξουδετέρωσαν. Μπορεί να μην τον κατέστρεψαν αλλά τον αποδυνάμωσαν τόσο πολύ που δεν ήταν σε θέση να κουνηθεί για αρκετή ώρα.

Τότε εκείνος έτρεξε κοντά της και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του λέγοντάς της δακρυσμένος:  
-Σε παρακαλώ μείνε κοντά μου! Δεν μπορείς να πεθάνεις τώρα…Σε χρειάζομαι…!

Εκείνη άνοιγε σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια εκείνη τη στιγμή κι ο Neo ανακουφισμένος της είπε:

-Δόξα το Θεό…Είσαι ζωντανή…

-Εσύ…; Μα πώς…;

-Δεν έχει σημασία αυτό…Αν έφευγες τώρα…εγώ δεν…Προσπάθησε να πει αλλά είχε βουρκώσει τόσο που δυσκολευόταν να μιλήσει. Άλλο τόσο δυσκολεύονταν και τα κορίτσια να πιστέψουν ότι έβλεπαν τα μάτια τους. Τότε έτσι όπως ο Neo την κρατούσε, το σύμβολο του Δία ακτινοβολούσε στο μέτωπό της κι ένα στυλό εμφανίστηκε στο χέρι της. Τότε εκείνη σηκώθηκε με τη βοήθεια του Neo και πιάνοντας σφιχτά το στυλό, είπε:

-Σειρά μου! Τώρα θα σου δείξω τι θα πάθεις! ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ! ΜΕΤΑΜΟΡΦΩΣΕ ΜΕ!

Με την ολοκλήρωση της μεταμόρφωσης, η τέταρτη Πολεμίστρια Sailor ήταν πια γεγονός…Και το όνομα αυτής…: Sailor Jupiter..

-Δία φύλακα πλανήτη μου! Φέρε τη θύελλα! Άφησε τους κεραυνούς να χτυπήσουν! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Αυτοί οι κεραυνοί είχαν τραγικές επιπτώσεις για το δαίμονα αυτό. Πριν ακόμα προλάβει να αντιδράσει, τον κατέστρεψαν και η μάχη είχε τελειώσει.

Όταν πια τελείωσαν όλα, τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν προς το μέρος της. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo. Τότε εκείνη μίλησε απευθυνόμενη σε όλους αλλά κοιτάζοντας εκείνον:

-Το αγόρι που αγάπησα, μου ράγισε την καρδιά. Έτσι δεν μπορούσα να μείνω άλλο στο παλιό μου σχολείο. Όμως υπήρχε ένας βαθύτερος λόγος που με οδήγησε εδώ. Κάτι περισσότερο από ένα απλό ρομάντζο με περίμενε…

-Δε χρειάζεται να κλαις πια γι αυτόν…Της είπε ο Neo ξαναπαίρνοντας την κανονική του μορφή. Αυτό που σου συνέβη δε θα επαναληφθεί.

-Είσαι μια από εμάς τώρα. Και…Δεν ξέρω πώς αλλά πιστεύω ότι εσείς οι δύο είναι γραφτό να είστε μαζί. Το ορίζει η μοίρα σας. Είπε και η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω αν αυτό είναι ορισμένο από τη μοίρα ή όχι…Αλλά στα σίγουρα ξέρω αυτό. Το παρελθόν μου είναι συνδεδεμένο με σένα. Αυτό με οδήγησε να παλέψω για χάρη σου. Κι από εδώ και πέρα δε θα αφήσω να σου ξανασυμβεί κάτι άσχημο. Θα φροντίσω αυτά τα μάτια να είναι πάντα λαμπερά και γεμάτα με φως…Είπε τελικά και ο Neo και την έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του. Εκείνη δίστασε στην αρχή αλλά μετά αφέθηκε στα χέρια του παίρνοντας κι αυτή την κανονική της μορφή.

Έχοντας την στα χέρια του, ο Neo την οδήγησε στο σπίτι της, την έβαλε να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι κι αφού τη σκέπασε καλά, έφυγε αφήνοντας την να ξεκουραστεί αφού πρώτα σιγουρεύτηκε πως δεν της είχε συμβεί τίποτα.

Αυτό ήταν…Η ιστορία θα άλλαζε οριστικά όπως ειπώθηκε προηγουμένως. Ένα ζευγάρι μόλις είχε γεννηθεί κι έμελε να περάσει πολλά μαζί στα επόμενα χρόνια…Κι όταν το αρχαίο παρελθόν αποκαλυφθεί, η σχέση τους θα είναι πράγματι γραφτό να κρατήσει αιώνια… **ω;! Πλεν κΥ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΜΟΥ!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
